


What Am I Grateful For..?

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Other, Pretty much character monologue, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, it's the same old story every year. The same story that Trish mocks.</p><p>
  <em>I'm grateful for condoms and booze.</em>
</p><p>But in 2015, what is Jessica Jones really grateful for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I Grateful For..?

It’s hard to know what to be thankful for in a time like this.

Masked men are running around the city, blowing mafias up; men who control people’s minds are attacking young girls once more, and the entire of New York City is still reeling from the alien invasion brought on by Loki.

Maybe I should be thankful that I’m alive; not dead.  
Maybe that I have an apartment, and at least enough money to get me more whiskey when the tremors hit.

But, for once, this year, things are different.

I’m grateful I have Trish.  
I have a place to crash when I need it, someone who helps me with finances if Jeryn forgets to put me on the pay roll, someone who makes sure I’m _safe_.

I’m grateful I have Luke.  
Sure, the free alcohol is great, but he also looks out for me. Makes sure that, I can hold out my own. Brings me whiskey when he knows I need it, holds me tightly in his arms when I have nightmares that could wake up the whole apartment building.  
He was there when my mind flat out, _broke_ , and he made sure not to leave me until I was _fixed_.

I’m grateful I have Jeryn.  
I mean, the pay checks I get from her jobs can fund me for a good few weeks, make sure I get my rent in on time, keeps me in a good place – keeps me with a roof over my head.  
She gives me freedom on any jobs she gives me – as long as I do it within a respectable time frame, she doesn’t care what I do or who I offend – as long as their story is unbelievable of course.  
  
[Snorts]  
_Laser eyes_.

That’s what I’m grateful for this year.

How about you?


End file.
